Forever and Always
by Dark Stars
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus, they create a plan. But how can they be together forever when they're so close, yet so far away? Percabeth fluff. I sucked at this summary, but I hope you like the story, I think its pretty good. Please review. Rated T becuase i'm scared.


**Thank you, everyone. I go this idea today and jotted it down, and wrote the story. I hope you like it! Please review, I beg you. This was quick, so I, uh, hope you like. **

_I knew it would end like this. Gaia couldn't win-we couldn't let her. I would never see Camp again. After we fell into Tartarus, we headed towards the House of Hades, where we began to defeat the monsters on our side. We fought for weeks at a time, and we succeeded. I talked with Annabeth, and she agreed with my plan. Too soon, it was time…_

"I love you, Annabeth." I was crying. Annabeth had tears flooding down her cheeks. "I love you too, Percy."

"Forever-"

"-Always."

Annabeth broke down sobbing. "Be strong, Percy. I know you can do it. I never doubted you." I sniffed.

"I'll…see you soon, okay?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Annabeth…"

"Yes?" she looked up at me.

I got down on my knee handed her a single plain, ring. It was made of celestial bronze, and I didn't tell her, but I got it from one of the monsters we had defeated. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. I will." Annabeth had more tears in her eyes.

"Right now?"

"Yes, Percy. Right now." Annabeth smiled.

And so we married, in Tartarus, all alone. I kissed her. Then, I had to go. "I love you."

"I love you too." And then I ran through the door, into the blinding light. I turned around and shoved my sword into the keyhole. The door lite with a golden glow. Then there was a blinding flash when Annabeth shut her side. The door was shut. I turned around to find the five still fighting, but the monsters were scattering. I saw the ground in the temple yard begin to churn. I ran towards it. I took a deep breath at the edge. "Gaia! Where are you?"

_**Demigod…oh, Percy. Where is your lover, Annabeth?**_

I heard her laughing. "She's waiting for me."

_**Deep in Tartarus. That's where she is. She's still alive, and if you join me, we can make a final stand. I can give you her.**_

But I knew. She was gone. My wife, lover, my girl, was gone. And I would follow her. "Gaia, you better say goodbye." I heard them screaming behind me, and I heard Jason yell when the ground split open in front of me. I jumped in. I could still hear them yelling, shouting, screaming as I fell. Then, the ground forced me up. I saw Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Jason around the edge. Leo was still staring at me in shock. "It's for the best." I said. I summoned the water to shield them. Then, I stabbed the ground where her heart was. Gaia screamed, and a massive earthquake, probably a perfect 10, shook our little circle. It took all my energy- and my life- to hold it there. Gaia sunk back into the ground, and with the last of my energy, I shoved the shell into the ground. I could remember how I got it…

"_Percy, I'm going to die. Defeat Gaia for me? It was the wrong side all along. The only way is too stab her in her heart…" and then he told me all the secrets of defeating Gaia. I stared at him when he finished. "But I'll need-"_

"_Hypnos's shell, where all his most powerful sleep magic is kept, with a dose of the river Lethe."_

"_Yeah, that." _

"_I have it." He gave me a beautiful cream clam shell, nothing special, but you could feel the power it radiated. The poor, good monster in front of me gasped and disintegrated into black dust. I stared at the spot he was in a second before. _

I collapsed on the spot, gasping at the sky. The day was peaceful. The sun was shining, and I could tell the water was sparkling in the distance. I saw Hestia in the corner of my eye. She walked up to me. "Percy. Can you make it to Olympus?" I just stared at her. I couldn't speak. I really couldn't. I had no energy left. But yet I still managed to live. "Can you…I'll just take you all." The world disappeared with a flash.

When everything came into focus again, we were in Olympus. "Percy!" I was lying on the ground, breathing in and out. It was so hard. "Oh my gosh. He really did it."

"Did what?" Zeus demanded.

"He-he put Gaia back to sleep."

I wasn't there anymore. I was seeing Annabeth, beckoning me. "Annabeth, wait!" She was beginning to leave, but she stopped and turned around. She smiled. Then, I could hear them again.

"He's dying! Help, oh please help!"

People were yelling and my dad was kneeling beside me with Apollo. "I can't do anything." Apollo said sadly. "Annabeth. My…wife." My dad's eyes widened. "You-you married her?" Everyone was quiet now, listening. "Yeah…She's waiting...for me."

"Where did you guys marry?" Apollo asked.

"In…Tartarus." The throne room exploded with sound. Everyone was yelling. I couldn't hear. I was seeing Annabeth again. "Don't leave! Annabeth wait! I'm coming." In the distance I could hear the silence, and then some were crying. Then a white light exploded in my eyes.

Everyone would die. They would all experience this once in their life. When my eyes could see again, I was still in the throne room, but there was Annabeth beside me. Hades was there, and he ordered for everyone to stop. When they stopped, Hades raised his hands, and I knew that they could see me, getting up as a shade. I gasped. "Annabeth!" I ran towards her, and everyone subconsciously moved out of the way. We met in the middle, kissing.

Demigods and gods were crying that day. I didn't care. Annabeth was here. "Percy! You did it! You actually did it!"

"The plan worked. I knew I would see you again."

"I love you."

"I love you more. Can you believe it?"

"That we're married? And that we married in Tartarus?"

"Yeah."

"I got you a ring." She handed me a simple silver ring. She got to put it on my finger. I smiled. We kissed. Then, we turned toward the throne room. I began to fade with Annabeth.

We had both gotten Elysium. Now we got to party with our friends all the time. "Silena!" Annabeth shrieked as Silena pushed her in the water. She laughed and ran towards me. "Whoa!" I said, but it was too late. I laughed when I was underwater. Annabeth appeared next to me. We kissed. Then, subconsciously, knew that it was the day that the five had returned to Camp Half-Blood, and that they were having a bonfire. When we stopped kissing, I told Annabeth my wonderful plan.

We ran to the willow, where we had agreed to meet with Silena. She looked at usand smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey, Annabeth?"

"Yes, Percy?"

"I love you so much. I died for you."

"I love you, _more_." Then she giggled. "I died for you first."

"Forever-"

"-Always."


End file.
